Retorno à Inocência
by Etecetera
Summary: Crianças crescem. Tomam rumos diferentes na vida. Por mais duros que seus corações se tornem, sempre é possível o retorno à inocência. HanaIta songfic com a música homônima do Enigma


Mais uma fic da série "Casais Impossíveis", pela Ety n.n Tá. O torneio das chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san me atiçou a imaginação de tal maneira que ao invés de uma, eu fiz três fics. E tá saindo a quarta \o/

_- _Naruto _e personagens são do Tio Kishi. Mas não há como negar que o Naruto é meu! Quem é que esperou nove meses, e passava a noite em claro pra velar o sono do anjinho, hein? Hein? E quem acordava de madrugada porque a criança tava doente? E pra cama de quem ele ia quando tinha pesadelo? E... (e toda aquela ladainha que mãe costuma fazer n.n)_

_- A música "Return to Innocence" é da banda Enigma, e você certamente conhece. Não? Então grita pro teu pai, tua mãe, teu irmão de 25 anos, teus tios, whatever, que eles conhecem com certeza n.n_

**Retorno à inocência**

"_Amor ... devoção ...  
Sentimento ... emoção...  
Não tenha medo por ser fraco  
Não tenha tanto orgulho por ser forte  
Apenas olhe dentro de seu coração, meu amigo  
Esse será o retorno a você mesmo  
O retorno à inocência"_

- Itachi-kun! Itachi-kun!

A pequena criança morena entrara correndo no Distrito Uchiha. Seu rosto transparecia alegria e excitação, e segurava com um carinho especial o que trazia em seus braços. As pessoas por quem passava lhe lançavam sorrisos.

- Itachi-kun!

Chegou até a casa do amigo e o chamou. Mas a mãe do garoto – com sua enorme barriga de oito meses de gestação – disse que ele devia estar no lago. Rapidamente, a menina se dirigiu para lá.

Ela o encontrou em pé na beirada do trapiche. Sabia o que ele estava fazendo: tentando executar um katon, treinando escondido. Esperou que a bola de fogo criada por ele se extinguisse no ar, para só então chamá-lo.

- Itachi-kun... – disse, indo até o garoto, que se voltou devagar.

- Ah! Hana-chan ohayo! – sorriu-lhe, e sentou, balançando os pés sobre o lago. Com um sorriso contente, a menina sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ohayo! Olhe só o que minha mãe acabou de me dar! – e abriu um pouco os braços para mostrar o que carregava. Ali, um pequeno filhote de lobo cinzento dormia calmamente. – É lindo, não é?

- Nossa, ele é muito bonito! – o garoto começou a acariciar o filhote – Qual o nome dele?

- Ainda não sei... O que acha de Shippu?

Itachi olhava agora para os olhos castanhos e muito abertos de sua pequena camarada. Podia ver o quanto ela estava feliz. Há tempos que Hana não parava de falar que queria um cachorro. E desde que Tsume contou à filha que ela teria um irmãozinho que a menina embestou de vez com a história. Queria porque queria um cachorro como todos em seu clã, antes que o irmão nascesse. Não queria dividir o animal com ele. Agora ali estava Hana, com um lindo filhote de lobo cinzento nos braços – que era acariciado pelas duas crianças, enquanto continuava a dormir.

- Shippu? E que tal Haimaru?

- Haimaru... – ela repetiu baixinho, olhando para o filhote. Encostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo, que por sua vez apoiou ali seu rosto, sentindo o leve cheiro de flores que tanto gostava nos cabelos da menina. Deixaram-se ficar assim, em silêncio, apoiados um no outro, acariciando Haimaru e observando os raios de sol da manhã na superfície do lago. Até que Itachi falou.

- Hana-chan...

- Sim?

- Quando você crescer vai ser uma ninja também?

- Vou... Mas quero cuidar de cachorros... E você, Itachi-kun?

- Quero ser ANBU. E não quero ser só um jounin, quero ser o melhor ninja de todos...

- Itachi-kun quer ser hokage?

O menino, que havia tomado uma expressão séria e se curvado para frente, apoiando os braços nos joelhos, voltou a encostar-se na amiga.

- Quem sabe, Hana-chan...

Mais uma vez, silêncio. E dessa vez foi Hana quem o quebrou.

- Itachi-kun...

- Uh?

A menina, corada, não desviava os olhos de seu animalzinho.

- Quando crescermos... vamos nos casar, certo?

O garoto a fitou por alguns instantes. Então se afastou um pouco da amiga antes de responder, rindo.

- Eu não! Você é muito feia! – levantou-se e saiu correndo. Correspondendo à provocação, Hana levantou-se e correu atrás dele, gritando brava.

- Ah, não sou! Eu vou te socar, Itachi-kun!

Á frente, Itachi ria. Hana o alcançou na descida do trapiche. Apoiou o filhote no braço esquerdo e com a mão livre dava socos no amigo, que ainda ria.

- Ai! Hana-chan... Hahaha! Pára! Era brincadeira! Você não é feia! Ai! – ela parou de socá-lo, ainda zangada. Voltou a apoiar nas duas mãos o filhote, que se remexeu e resmungou. – Você é bonita, Hana-chan. Até zangada – ele ainda ria. Depois da última frase, Hana segurava um sorriso – E quanto ao que você perguntou...

Nesse momento, Itachi fez um rápido movimento e estalou um beijo nos lábios de Hana. A menina levou um susto com o selinho e ficou de boca aberta e olhos arregalados por alguns segundos. Logo, soltou uma gostosa risada.

- Hahaha! Itachi-kun é bobo! É para casar só quando crescermos!

O menino sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça.

- Então nós vamos... Prometo...

&&&&&&&&&&&

A chuunin morena estava indo buscar ingredientes para um remédio veterinário naquele fim de tarde, quase noite. Os filhotes de que cuidava haviam atingido três semanas, era hora de desverminá-los. Um destes filhotes, inclusive, seria dado ao seu irmão. Até sabia qual.

- Hana-chan...

O som de seu nome a tirou de seus pensamentos. Virou-se na direção da voz.

- Itachi-kun! – lançou-lhe um sorriso, que se dissipou quando viu a expressão estranha do amigo – Tá tudo bem com você?

- Podemos apenas andar um pouco? – ele respondeu, ainda sério.

- Tá ok... Haimaru, vamos... – chamou seu grande lobo cinzento, acompanhando Itachi.

Caminharam em silêncio pela vila. Algumas luzes iam se acendendo pelas ruas. Lojas e mercados iam fechando suas portas, dando lugar ao comércio noturno. Várias estrelas começavam a surgir no céu. Mas no peito de Hana persistia a sensação de que havia algo errado. Mesmo assim, a moça não disse nada.

Quando se aproximaram do Distrito Uchiha, Hana sentiu a mão de Itachi puxar a sua, parando. Em seguida, o rapaz a puxou para uma ruela escura, encostando-se numa parede, e trouxe-a para si, tomando seus lábios. Haimaru emitiu um fraco rosnado, em sinal de desaprovação. Hana assustou-se. O beijo de Itachi possuía uma certa urgência, como se precisasse muito daquilo. Puxava-a para si com força, como se quisesse que ela o prendesse naquela parede.

Foi então que ela entendeu.

Seu amigo estava estranho nos últimos tempos. Dava a impressão de estar obcecado por poder. Estava também muito fechado com ela, coisa que jamais fora.

E ainda havia a morte de Uchiha Shisui, que sempre andava com ele...

Não podia ser... Não aceitava que fosse...

Então correspondeu ao beijo de Itachi com a mesma intensidade. O primeiro, desde aquele dia no lago. O que sempre havia esperado. Mas algo estava muito errado. Pequenas lágrimas se formavam nos cantos de seus olhos.

"_Diga que não foi você..."_

Forçou seu corpo contra o dele na parede. Colaria, pregaria o rapaz ali, se pudesse. Mas os braços dele pararam de pressioná-la, e suas mãos tocaram os ombros da garota, afastando-a, de cabeça baixa. Hana o fitava segurando as lágrimas. Itachi levantou um pouco a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos...

... e ela viu que os olhos negros que tanto amava deram lugar a olhos vermelhos e frios.

Ainda olhando nos olhos da moça, Itachi disse:

- Não esqueci da promessa...

E saiu, deixando-a ali com Haimaru. Só então Hana deixou que as lágrimas escorressem, pois sentiu um horrendo frio na espinha ao ver o rapaz adentrar os grandes portões de madeira do Distrito Uchiha.

Algo horrível estava prestes a acontecer.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Levantou-se de um salto. Sonhara com ele novamente. Isso vinha acontecendo com certa freqüência nos últimos dias. Teria algum significado?

Dizia para si mesma que o esquecesse, pois jamais o veria novamente. E mesmo que tivesse qualquer esperança em vê-lo, não valia a pena. Porém, como pensar nisso não lhe acrescentaria em nada nesse momento, levantou-se. Ainda era muito cedo. Iria aproveitar para comprar alimentos frescos para o café da manhã.

Andava pelas ruas desertas de Konoha quando viu dois sujeitos vestindo longas capas negras com desenhos de nuvens vermelhas, além de chapéu de junco. Sentiu um aperto no peito, sem saber bem o porquê. Tomou uma rua paralela a que eles seguiam, e virou em uma ruela para alcançá-los. Foi então que deu com um dos homens de capa preta. Entre a gola alta e as fitas que pendiam do chapéu de junco, pôde ver seus olhos...

...vermelhos, como aqueles... Não, eram os mesmos, tinha certeza.

Sentiu uma dor aguda na nuca. Seus sentidos se esvaíam. E, enquanto apagava, mirando aqueles olhos vermelhos, duas frases lhe vieram à mente. A primeira com sua própria voz, quando menina.

"_Itachi-kun... quando crescermos... vamos nos casar, certo?"_

Já a segunda... Não sabia se era a sua mente ou se realmente a ouvia naquele momento...

"_Não esqueci a promessa..."_

_"Se você quer, então comece a rir  
Se você deve, então comece a chorar  
Seja você mesmo não se esconda  
Apenas acredite no destino  
Não se importe com o que os outros dizem  
Apenas siga seu próprio caminho  
Não desista e use a chance  
Para retornar à inocência  
Esse não é o começo do fim  
Esse é o retorno a você mesmo  
O retorno à inocência"_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nyah! Segunda fic de Naruto! Lágrimas de emoção i.i

Amei a brincadeira dos casais impossíveis/improváveis n.n E ainda tenho mais duas pra soltar \o/

Cara, eu adoro a Hana! Seria tão legal se ela aparecesse mais... E o Itachi-sama... Aw... como resistir XD Essa fic aí me veio no domingo retrasado. Eu tava assistindo Arquivo Morto (Cold Case, pra quem acompanha pela tv a cabo. Eu vejo no SBT. Sou pobre u.u), quando no final toca essa música. E eu realmente viajei no tempo! Eu já tinha na cabeça o início da fic, e a música foi o empurrão pra história fluir de vez.

Espero não ter saído muito dos personagens. Eu sei que o Itachi NÃO RI, mas caramba, ele já teve 7 anos, né?

Espero que tenha sido divertido e emocionante pra vocês tanto quando foi pra mim.

Kad, mais uma vez obrigada n.n Você foi fundamental na minha estréia no fandom. E sim, você sempre vai ter exclusividade com minhas fics de Naruto \o/

Que N/A enorme! Chega! Valeu a paciência n.n

Beijos da Ety


End file.
